yakuza_mob_roleplay_2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Kasaihana Police Force/KPD
Url.jpg 500px-Angelcopcyber5.jpg The KPD/KPF The Kasaihana police force is a force to be reckoned with, their militant power strong enough to keep the fierce Yakuza and gangs and other mobs in line. However, over the past 20 years or so, the KPF has been hit with a series of corruption that has weakened the moral state of the powerful army. With the corruption embedding within, the KPD is stumbling horribly but there are still a few good cops. The KasaiHana Police Department had its beginnings in the city itself, the first hundred members being a mixture of Mr. Hiro's protection detail and volunteer from his company. These brave men and women ventured upon a land that was now lost in ruin. Slowly the force grew to a point of supreme power, and it was the leading police force in the entire globe. Even when based on statistics, it is proven that the K.P.D. has grown into a successful defense project. Due to its size, the force itself has earned a district of their own in KasaiHana, making their home in District 3. 'Ranks' *Ocelot Rank / Private - Foot Patrol *Red Ocelot Rank / Private First Class - Foot/Auto Patrol *SaberTooth Rank / Detective- Espionage *Dark Cat Rank / Sergeant - Basic Trainer for New Recruits and Barracks Overlook. *Crimson Cat Rank / Second Lieutenant - SWAT Candidate/ "Hopeful" *Tiger Unit / First Lieutenant - SWAT Team Member *Blood Cougar / Captain - SWAT Team Leader *Panther Unit / Major - SWAT Commander *King Lion / Chairman - Overall Power in the KPD and Political Figure. 'The Martial Law Duplex System' The Martial law duplex Aka M.L.D. Is a system that the Detectives of the Kasaihana Detective task force use. The Martial law Duplex Is similar to its original definition,“Military government involving the suspension of ordinary law. “ But, in Kasaihana city, there is no Army simply the massive police unit the KPD. The average police officer is only meant to do so much and with the overwhelming force of the Yakuza clans, they need the extra help to actually succeeded. The Detectives at this point and time are much more than what they used to be. They are trained as soldiers similar to marine or special operative training. They are trained in many forms of powerful martial arts. Highly trained in Stamina and Driving tactics that are only trained by the best drivers that Kasaihana can offer. More than soldiers than cops the Martial law duplex wants the detective unit to be able to infiltrate the Yakuza ranks and bringing them down at all cost, and in any way possible. 'Physical Training' KPD Operatives are no longer allowed to take the easy way out, sit around and eat doughnuts all day. There will be an organized unit of training each operative must go through to maintain conditioning. Even with all of the gear in the world, if you are not fit to use it, it is useless to your person and aids you in no way. As such all KPD operatives are in peak operating condition, able to run long distances, shoot fairly sharp shots, and are quick thinkers with good communication and recon skills. Every officer has a standard 9mm pistol with one extra clip, and a thinly woven kevlar vest, that retains the strength of a modern-day vest, but due to the time period, it is much slimmer and compact to maintain the illusion of being nothing more than normal fitting. Category:Information